SOS
by Odin the great
Summary: When Sora goes missing without a trace, Riku tries to find the missing keyblade master. Finding out more about the worlds, the princesses, and the keyblade along the way. When Sora is found will everyone come the same or not. Summary in side, SoRiku Yaoi


**SOS**

**Summary-**

When Sora goes missing without a trace, King Mickey and Riku take it upon themselves to find the missing keyblade master. Along the way they find out more about the worlds, the princesses, and the keyblade. When they finally find Sora will everyone come out the same, or will this journey change everyone and everything?

**Chapter 1-**

Sora laughed along with his friends as they told each other stories that happened to them during the passed journey. It was funny how they could all laughing at it now, even after a year had passed. Everything had gone back the way it was before the long journey; Sora, Kairi and Riku hung out together everyday and had a weekly movie night at Kairi's house. The only thing that was different was that every night at sun down Sora would feel a pull towards the other worlds, like there was something calling him. He's never told his friends, not wanting them to worry about him going off on another wild adventure and never coming back. Sora sighed as he felt the pull coming over him, he looked over the vast ocean into the distance.

"So you guys want to?" He faintly heard Kairi ask him and Riku who was on the other side of him.

"I'm in." Riku said and Sora felt them looking at him expecting answer, and that snapped him out of the little trance he put himself in.

"Want to what?" Sora asked and Kairi laughed, he felt Riku lay a hand on top of his head, so he turned to look at the older boy, and felt himself blush at the smile the older boy was giving him.

"Spacing out there Sora?" Riku asked and Sora laughed nervously.

"Yea, sorry." Sora said.

"That's okay Sora, I asked if you guys wanted to go to the party Tidus is throwing tonight." Kairi said.

"Oh, no, I can't Mom doesn't want me going anywhere at night unless to your house Kairi, she still afraid I might disappear again." Sora said smiling at his friends, "I better be getting home, don't want her to worry."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, it's movie night and where gonna watch Inception!" Kairi said excited, Sora laughed at how excited she was.

"See you tomorrow guys." Sora said getting up and began to walk away.

"Sora wait!" Riku said and Sora turned to him, "Let us walk you home." he said standing.

"What about Tidus's party?" Sora asked.

"It ain't going anywhere, right Kairi?" Riku asked helping Kairi stand up.

"Yeah." Kairi said and Sora smiled at his friends.

"Okay." Sora said and the trio started walking towards Sora's house. Kairi was in between the boys and hooked her arms around theirs.

"Just like old times huh?" Kairi said smiling.

"Yeah." Riku said then looked over at Sora when he didn't say anything and saw him spaced out looking over at the ocean again with a strange look in his eyes, Riku didn't like that look. "Right Sora?" Riku asked braking him our of the trance.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Sora said sounding distracted. When they got to Sora's house Kairi hugged him.

"Good night Sora, see you tomorrow." She said and Sora mumbled something along the lines of good night, sounding very out of it. Kairi kissed him on the cheek then turned and walked down the sidewalk only stopping when she noticed Riku wasn't with her. Riku, who was still in front of Sora, looked at Sora, who was spacing out once again, with a pain filled expression on.

"Sora," Riku said snapping him out of his little trance once again. "You know that I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to right? I'll always be there if you ever need me, okay." Riku said before pulling Sora into a tight hug, "Please don't forget that." he whispered into Sora's ear before letting him go and walking over to Kairi, throwing a look over his shoulder at Sora who was walking into his house.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Suggesting we walk Sora home, we never do that, not that I'm complaining I'm just wondering why you did that?" Kairi asked.

"When Sora started to walk away, I got the strange sensation that that would be the last time I would see him, I just couldn't deal with it. I just had to make sure he got home safely, but I couldn't leave you alone." Riku said.

"Still afraid I'll get kidnapped again." Kairi said trying to joke with him.

"Yes." Riku said serious as they walked by an ally way never noticing two shadow figures standing there watching them pass before walking out of the ally way and towards Sora's house.

Sora was laying on his bed trying to keep himself from staring out into the deep vast ocean that lay out side his room, something in gut told him that right now was not the time to stare out to the ocean, and that something was about to happen. Sora sighed, and sat up and ran his hand through his hair and down his face, he was bored and wished he could be at that party with his friends. Sora jumped a little when the light in his room went out, he sighed again. "Great, just freaking great." Sora muttered to himself.

"Yes, Sora, this is great." a deep voice said and Sora jumped up and stood ready to fight who ever was in his room, to bad he couldn't see anyone.

"It's so great to finally meet you Sora." a higher, more feminine. Sora slowly backed up still keeping his eyes out for anyone. Sora backed himself up to the wall, he felt safe until two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Sora slowly turned around and looked into two bright green eyes.

"Boo." the person wispered and Sora screamed.

Riku and Kairi were on Tidus's front lawn dancing to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream when three police cars with their lights and sirens flew down the street, everyone on the lawn stopped dancing and watched the police to see where they were heading.

"Please don't turn right." Riku whispered, to get to Sora's house you had to turn right, and Riku had a bad feeling and he hoped he wasn't right. The police turned right onto Sora's street and Riku took off running towards Sora's house. When he got there he found Sora's mother in tears talking to one of the police officers, and his heart stopped. "Where's Sora?" Riku asked as soon as he got to her.

"Oh Riku!" Sora's mother cried throwing herself into his chest crying, "He's gone!"

"Gone?" Riku asked trying to wrap his brain around the word, "As in he snuck out?" he knew that wasn't what she meant but he didn't want to admit it.

"No, he's been kidnapped!" Sora's mother said. Riku closed his eyes as his world came crashing down, his best friend, his little Sora had been kidnapped, Riku's legs gave out on him and him and Sora's mother went crashing to the ground.

'This can't be happening! First Kairi and now Sora? What next?' Riku thought getting mad, not at Sora but at himself and the person (or Persons) responsible for taking his little Sora.


End file.
